


Twenty questions with Alex

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 20 Questions, Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Exasperated George Washington, George Washington is amused, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander answers the internet’s 20 most searched questions (roughly based off of Wired’s google search interviews but not really)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Day to Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Twenty questions with Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work in the series or at all honestly might take it down

Alexander sets his phone up on the tripod adjusting it so he’s in the frame. “Hello Instagram!” He exclaimed snorting as the replies immediately started flooding in. “Today I’m going to be answering the twenty most googled questions about myself and George because I’m bored.” He hears George huff in the background and knows the man is shaking his head despite not looking over at him. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road! All questions were prepared by my lovely sister Peggy. I haven’t seen any of these.” 

He pulls the first paper from the bowl holding it out in front of him. “Is Alexander H. real? Uh yeah last time I checked.” Angelica who was tucked away in the corner monitoring the chat snorted. “I’m real right?” 

“Yes Alex your real.” Angelica responds with an amused smile. 

“You can’t see them but George and Angelica are both here because they don’t trust me to do anything on my own.” He smiled boyishly at the camera before pulling out another paper. “How old is Alexander H. and George W.. I’m 35 and George is 39.”

He tossed the papers in the bowl around before pulling another paper out. “Is Alexander H. married? Yes! To my lovely husband George who is currently rolling his eyes at me.” Alexander winked at the camera. “Question four, where is Alexander H. from? I’m from a tropical island in the caribbean named Nevis.”

Alexander looked off camera to smile at George who was leaning back in his chair watching Alexander amusedly. “Okay so question five, is George W single?” Alexander laughed. “Nope!” He looked back over to George who just smirked at Alexander shrugging. 

“Question six, what is Alexander H. degree in? I have a bachelor's degree in English.” He hummed fishing out another question. “Seven, is George W. tall? I suppose it depends on your height but I know a lot of pictures circling the Internet he’s standing with me that make him look a lot taller than he is. He’s 6’4 but I’m 5’2 so…” Alexander shrugs. “Good hugs.” He hears George laugh at that one and smiles over the camera. 

“I’m not that much taller than you.” George protested. 

“Baby, you're over a foot taller than me.” Alexander laughs. “Anyway eight, is Alexander H. writing a book? Yeah it’s gonna be out in November.” He grabs another paper holding it out from his face to read it. “Nine, does Alexander H. have any siblings? Biologically no well actually I don’t know. Adopted, I’ve got three sisters and they’re the best people on the planet I couldn’t have asked for a better family. You can’t see it but Angelica’s rolling her eyes at me because she’s allergic to human emotions.” 

“I am not!” Came the indignant protest of his sister. 

“Sure.” Alexander nodded. “Anyway moving on from that because I’m getting the murder eyes number ten are Alexander H. and George W. gay? I’m bisexual Georgie is gay. Eleven, how many years has Alexander H been married? Eight. Twelve, how much coffee does Alexander Hamilton drink a day?” Alexander laughs. “Approximately eight cups of coffee a day. Not recommended if you value sleep. Ironically number thirteen is asking if I’m an insomniac and the answer is yes. I’m assuming this question has something to do with my random Twitter posts in the middle of the night.” 

“He is the worst insomniac.” George added from behind the camera. “I’ll find him typing away at three in the bloody morning.” 

“No one asked you babe.” Alexander grumbled glaring half heartedly at the older man. “Fourteen, when did Alexander .H. Meet George .W. Ha, I was nineteen so do the math George was twenty three. Two years later we started dating.” 

Alexander pulled another question out. “Where is George W. From? George is from butt fuck nowhere Virginia.” 

“Alex!” The scolding came from off screen. 

“Oh hush. Sixteen is Alexander H. Nice? I think so? If I wasn’t nice to you then it was probably because I didn’t have enough coffee yet so I’m sorry.” He smiled. “Seventeen, will George W. Ever run for president.” 

“God no!” George’s voice came from behind the camera and this time he actually got up walking over to sit down with Alexander. “I’m never running for any political position. I’ll keep to activism.” 

“I’m not ever ether for that matter.” Alexander grumbled. George goes to get up but Alexander grabs his wrist. “Only two more questions so you're staying.” 

“Should’ve known.” George murmed smiling lovingly. 

“Okay nineteen, why did Alexander H. write his first book? Good question and the truth is inspiration, proof that you're not where you come from and you can rise above any challenge. I was fourteen when everything I knew was destroyed. There were sixty people dead and none of the animals survived. Then I was hosted and eventually adopted by an American family. I went to college and met the best man ever and that’s all I ever needed.” George leaned down to kiss Alexander's head. 

“Last but not least, is George Washington friendly? Normally yeah.” 

“I’m very nice, don't listen to him.” George disagreed pinching Alexander’s side. 

“Angelica he pinched me!” She rolled her eyes, the live stream ended with Angelica complaining about them being “children.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Is the format to confusing? Comment.


End file.
